clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lola Loud
*Short stack *Little Dudette *Lols *Blondie *Sis *Princess *Lo *Sister |friends=Vulk |basis=Freelance |country=United States |affiliation= }} Lola Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Bio Lola Loud: At six years old, Lola is the third youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's twin sister (younger by two minutes), with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Personality Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in a few episodes (such as "Undie Pressure", "Sound of Silence", and "A Tattler's Tale"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most tense temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side or and to carry her mandates she demands. However, in spite of her strident and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool". Technical Details Basis Lola Loud is of a freelance design. She is not based on a specific prototype. Livery Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail, and her front teeth. Her swim wear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown", and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming, because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud". Her snow attire is a pink tundra coat with matching pants, light pink earmuffs, and purple mittens with matching boots. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the first series. Voice Actors *Grey DeLisle (UK/US) *Lhays Macêdo (Brazil) Trivia *In the pilot, Lola's combed hair tuft is pointing to the left. In the series, it is pointed to the right. However, it does alternate in between shots. *According to a tweet from the show's writers, Lola was born after Lana. It is later confirmed in "Ties That Bind" that she is younger by two minutes. *Lola was named after one of two dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Lola wears orthodontic headgear overnight, as seen in "Making the Case". *As shown in "Ties That Bind", Lola has already learned how to read, a fact unknown to Lincoln prior. *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna ruined Lola and Lana's first Blarney the Dinosaur concert by jumping on them and others, in an attempt to crowd surf. *In "Snow Bored", it is revealed that Lola's weight is 40 pounds, about 18 kilograms. *Lola is ambidextrous, as shown in "Attention Deficit". *Lola's ideal superpower is mind control to make everyone do her bidding. *As shown in "Undie Pressure" and "Toads and Tiaras", Lola's pupils dilate whenever she is angry. *It is revealed in "Rita Her Rights" that Lola was wearing pantyhose that were bunching on her. *She and Lana are twins, and are voiced by the same voice actress. **It's also the same in the Latin American, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Swedish, and Arabic dubs. *Whenever she enters beauty pageants, she has two false front teeth. *She has blue eyes, as shown in the episode "Study Muffin", when she was looking at Hugh through a periscope. **This also means Lana has blue eyes too, since they are identical twins. *Her name comes from Dolores, which means "Sorrow" in Latin. *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Hola. Unlike the other Loud siblings in the Polish dub, she has no nickname. **Lola's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lily, (much like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin) and Ronnie Anne. **Lola's Portuguese dubber, Raquel Ferreira, also voices Luna, Lana and Clyde. **Lola's Filipino dubber, Marick Dacanay, also voices Lily (just like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin), but not Lana. **Lola's Greek dubber, Chrysoula Papadopoulou, also voices Leni. *Despite having a plush unicorn in her room, and "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" implying she loves horses, she doesn't like Princess Pony. *According to The Loud House Instagram, when Lola grows up, she wants to be a queen or empress. **She says that she would like to become whichever has the "sparkliest crown". *She is impressed by business centers, as seen in "Suite and Sour". *It is revealed in "Brawl in the Family" that she snores loudly when she sleeps. *It is revealed in "A Tattler's Tale" that she is the tattletale of the family. This happened before in "Sleuth or Consequences". *According to Episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lola's favorite movie hasn't come out yet, because she has not starred in anything yet. *After "Patching Things Up", both she and Lana are Bluebell Scouts. *It is shown in "Fed Up" that Lola has baking skills. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram: **The one place she wants to go is the Miss World Pageant in 2030. **Her biggest pet peeve is glitter that cakes, and her one wish would be to get rid of it. **There's a lot of stuff no one knows about her, but she will reveal them in a future autobiography. *Lola is seen swearing in "Job Insecurity", which is censored by Leni's hair dryer. *Lola does not like reading because she is not good at it, as shown in "Read Aloud". *Lola is the first of Lincoln's younger sisters to host the family podcast Listen Out Loud. *It is shown in "A Tattler's Tale" that she can play the harmonica. *It is revealed in "No Place Like Homeschool" that Lola is homeschooled during pageant season. *According to the episode "The Mad Scientist", Lola does not know what an institute is. *It is implied that Lola is bad at her education, such as in "Rita Her Rights" where she says her teacher takes breaks a lot and screams in an empty locker. Also, in "Ruthless People", Rita says Lynn Sr. has to attend 20 parent-teacher conferences, including Lola's, meaning her parent-teacher conferences go badly. *Lola lost a beauty pageant for the first time in "Gown and Out". *It is revealed in Rita's episode of Listen Out Loud that Lola eats cake after bedtime. *It is revealed in "Tea Tale Heart" that every time she eats cheese before bed, she'll get nightmares from her sleep. Category:Characters Category:The Loud House Characters